1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing system and a testing method, and more particularly, to a testing system and a testing method with electromagnetic shielding utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rocketing development of the semiconductor technology, the four steps of designing, manufacturing, packeting and testing in producing an IC module are now individual professional subjects. With more complex structures, more functionalities and more demanding of preciseness, the testing skill of the IC module becomes a critical and necessary technique in ensuring the yield rate and speeding up the producing procedures.
In prior art, for maintaining high efficiency and stabilization in the IC module testing, it requires some specific testing instruments for holding the IC module under test, measuring signals and avoiding outer noises. There are many micro-sized IC modules appeared in many applications, which the compact IC modules usually have high electromagnetic sensitivity and tend to be affected by surrounding electromagnetic signals. Especially in the wireless radio application, e.g. radio frequency identification (RFID), the radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) and RF circuitry are easy to be interfered by other electronic devices around, such that it spoils the measurement and even threaten the safety of the testing operator.
To block the outer electromagnetic interference, a larger metal isolating box is utilized in prior art for covering the whole testing instrument set (usually including testing platform, mechanic arm, signal measuring device or signal wiring). It blocks the unwanted electromagnetic interference from the IC module under test by the metal shielding effect of the isolating box, therefore to strength the stability within the testing procedure.
However, the metal isolating box is costly and huge in size. Besides, the isolating box in prior art is usually sealed by utilizing a pneumatic or hydraulic moving tool. In the testing procedure, after the mechanic arm places the device under test (DUT) on the testing region, it needs to activate the moving tool of the isolating box and then wait until the isolating box is completely concealed, before further signal testing. It makes the testing procedure of the IC module in prior art time-consuming and inefficient.
On the other hand, in order to achieve the most various I/O applications in the most compact size on modern integrated IC module, the bus pins of the I/O interface are usually disposed on the upper and the lower surface of the IC module substrate, such that a double-sided pins arrangement, e.g. PCI-Express bus, double-sided system in package (SiP) module, is formed to replace the single-sized pins arrangement. However, traditional testing system, which is suitable for the DUT with single-sided pins, must repeat the testing procedure twice to test the DUT with double-sided pins, so as to ensure that the pins over different surfaces are working properly. In other word, when the DUT with signal pins on different surfaces is tested by the traditional testing system, it takes extra steps or processes to complete the whole procedure, and then it reduce the efficiency of the testing system.
The invention discloses a testing system and a testing method capable of efficiently completing electromagnetic isolation and suitable for the DUT with double-sided pins, so as to solve aforesaid problems.